Forever and Always
by Maura-Jane95
Summary: Frankie and Maura are happily married when Frankie dies suddenly and Maura is alone. Jane offers her a second chance at happiness. Will she take it? Bad summary, a one-shot currently, but that could change based on Reviews. Please leave Reviews so that I know whether or not I should continue.


It had started out just as any other day, Frankie left at 6, kissing Maura and their daughter Olivia goodbye, and then heading out the door. Maura would get up and cook her and Olivia breakfast, putting the two year old in a high-chair, and making sure her daughter had everything for daycare. Olivia had Strawberry-blonde hair, and hazel eyes that sparkled with determination and amusement at everything around her. Her hair was wavy, and reached a good four inches off her shoulders. Her features were very much her mothers, though much softer, and she was going to be shorter than her mom, that much had already been determined. Her learning skills were much better than anyone could imagine for a two year old, but her personality was that of a tomboy, and screamed Rizzoli all the way. At eight months pregnant, Maura also made sure to take her daily vitamins and pack an extra healthy lunch, taking care to pack extra for Jane, whom usually joined her for lunch. At 7:30, Maura would leave to drop off Olivia at daycare, and arrive at work at 8. That was when everything went wrong.

Upon entering work Maura immediately could tell something was very, very wrong. Frost and Frankie were both gone, but Korsak and Jane remained in the bullpen. This was unusual as Jane never missed an opportunity to go out.

"Good Morning, Jane. Korsak."

"Morning, Doc." Said Korsak, not making any eye contact with the doctor.

"Morning, Maur'" Said Jane.

"Jane… Can I speak to you in my office?" Maura asked, becoming uneasy with Korsak's avoidance of her gaze.

"Sure thing, Maur'" Jane said, heading down to the office with Maura, and taking care to walk slower so the pregnant woman could keep up. Once they got there, Maura shut the door behind her.

"Jane… What's wrong?"

"Maura, I-"

"No, Jane. I want the truth, as my best friend and sister-in-law."_ "Not to mention, once was the love of my life." _She thought.

Seeing there was no way around answering, Jane contemplated her answer carefully. She didn't want to break her, and there wasn't any news just yet on Frankie's condition. She was going to have to tell her soon anyways.

"Maura, its Frankie."

Maura's heart seemed to stop and she froze up completely. "What do you mean?"

"He uh, he's in the hospital in ICU."

"That can't be, I saw him just two hours ago. No, you're lying."

"They went on a raid and he got shot, one through the chest, one through the stomach, and two through his shoulder."

"Why are you lying to me, Jane? What kind of sick prank is this?"

"It's not a lie or a prank Maur'."

Suddenly a flashback hit Maura full force. _"It's not a lie or a prank Maur'"._

"_It has to be, we're best friends Jane! You can't be in love with me!"  
"I can, and I am…"_

"_NO, don't do this! Not now!"_

"_I'm sorry, I had to tell you before the wedding…"_

"_The wedding to your brother, Jane!"_

"_I had to tell you…" Jane said, starting to leave._

"_DON'T YOU DO THIS TO ME JANE RIZZOLI! I WAS IN LOVE WITH YOU FOR YEARS! AND YOU NEVER EVEN LOOKED MY WAY! I HELD YOU AFTER THE CASE WITH BIANCHI! I TOLD YOU HOW SORRY I WAS OVER AND OVER AFTER YOU AND CASEY BROKE UP! I STOPPED SEEING PEOPLE FOR YOU! AND YOU NEVER SAID ANYTHING! SO I MOVED ON, JANE! I MOVED ON AND IT HURT LIKE HELL! AND FINALLY I FOUND SOMEONE WHO I LOVE, AND AM GOING TO MARRY, AND FINALLY BE OVER YOU WITH AND NOW YOU'RE TELLING ME YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH ME?!"The tears hit Maura hard, falling from her face and causing her mascara to run. She had waited years for Jane, had waited for this moment for a long time. But the timing couldn't have been worse. Maura couldn't stop crying, her tears and sobs racking her body. Shaking her violently, and through the tears she saw Jane step up and hug her. Holding her to try and control the sobbing._

"_Shh… It's alright. Everything's going to be okay." Maura held onto Jane tightly, never wanting to let go. It was then that she realized she still was in love with her. She loved Frankie, but never would she be in love with him._

"_Jane… What do I do?"_

"_You go in there, and you marry my brother. You make him happy, and he will be, because he's in love with you."_

"_What about us Jane? What about you?"_

"_As long as you're happy, I'll be happy. I don't want to ruin the relationship you two have, and he deserves you more than I do." Maura sobbed even more, she would marry Frankie, but she would do it for Frankie, and for the Rizzoli family. _

_And her heart would break a little more each day without Jane by her side as her wife._

Jane's voice startled Maura out of her flashback. She knew Jane wasn't lying by the tone of her voice, and although she was still in love with Jane, after three years of being with Frankie she was in love with him too.

"Maura? Are you alright?"

"When can I see him? What do I tell Olivia? Will he be okay?"

"We can drive to the hospital now if you'd like, don't tell Olivia just yet and… It's looking pretty bad."

Jane had to drive to the hospital; Maura was too close to losing it to be able to do any functioning thing, including calling the daycare to tell them she was getting Olivia early or calling Pike to put him on call for the day. Jane had to call the daycare for Maura, and Pike, the latter of which was a more difficult and annoying phone call. When they arrived, they talked to the nurses at the front desk who said that Frankie was still in surgery, and they could stay in the waiting room. A doctor would talk to them when he or she could.

They sat in the waiting room for what seemed like days but were really only four hours, at which point Angela, Tommy, TJ, Olivia, Jane, and Maura were all extremely irritable. Angela had picked up Olivia after Jane realized they would be stuck for a few hours, and the little girl was extremely frustrated with the situation. She just wanted to go home with her mommy and daddy so they could eat dinner and watch "Care bears". Maura tried explaining to Olivia why they couldn't do that, but had started to cry instead, and TJ being the good little ten year old that he was, and understanding the situation, decided to watch T.V with his baby cousin a little further down the hall.

Just as Tommy was about to suggest that Angela take the kids to her place to eat dinner and get ready for bed, a doctor made an appearance. "Mrs. Rizzoli?" she asked the small crowd politely.

"That's me." Maura responded, stepping forward a little bit with Jane behind her supporting her with a hand on her lower back.

The doctor smiled gently. Her blonde hair was pulled into a high pony tail, falling into slight curls at the end. Her blue eyes were already asking for forgiveness and were as soft as any pair of ice-blue eyes could be. "I'm Doctor Mason; I did your husband's surgery." The look on the Doctor's face told Maura everything she needed to know.

"He's not coming out of surgery is he?"

"I'm afraid not."

Angela didn't understand what the two doctors meant, and questioned her son's doctor immediately. Not noticing at all, that Maura had scooted towards the back of her group and the color in her skin was quickly fading out.

"What do you mean he's not coming out of surgery?"

"Mr. Rizzoli's mother, I presume?"

"Yes."

"Ma'am… He's passed on."

"NO!" Angela shrieked, just as Jane was calling Maura's name.

"MAURA!" Maura had fainted, falling to the ground quickly, and being caught last minute by Jane. The nurse ran to Maura's side, checking her pulse, and noting that it had slowed down drastically and she had broken into a cold sweat.

"Nurse! I need a wheelchair stat!" A nurse quickly brought a wheelchair, and Maura was rushed into the nearest room open, immediately being put on a bed and having her vitals checked. She was hooked up to many machines quickly, her heart rate extremely low, and her unborn baby's heart rate dropping quickly. An emergency C-section would have to be done, and fast.

"Doctor! What's going on!?" Angela shouted, starting to worry about her daughter-in-law.

"It appears the baby is in distress and we're losing both mother and baby fast, we're going to have to do an Emergency C-Section."

"What?!"

"Ma! Get out of there! Let them do their job!" Jane shouted, pulling her mom out.

"Jane?" Maura called, barely conscious and extremely confused.

"It's alright Maur', I'm right here. Everything's going to be just fine."

The doctor and nurses continued rushing about, pushing Maura's bed down the hall.

"Jane, what's happening?"

"The baby can't breathe so their doing any emergency C-Section."

"Jane, I'm only 8 months pregnant! I'm not to term yet!"

"They know that Maur', but they have to. Everything is gonna be alright, okay? Maura? Maura?!"

Maura had once again lost consciousness.

"Nurse, get her out of here!" The nurse grabbed Jane, attempting to haul her out of the room.

"Maura! You have to stay with me! You have too!" She said struggling against the nurse. Another nurse came to try and help too.

"Maura you have to breathe! You have to live! I need you! Olivia needs you! I'm in love with you! Please don't leave me!" Both nurses couldn't haul Jane out of the room.

"Security!" The security guard came in, pulling on Jane.

"Hands off buddy! I'm a detective with Boston PD!"

"Right now, you're just a visitor. Move it!" The guard said, hauling Jane out of the room and into the waiting room.

The hours seemed to go on forever, Frankie was dead, and Maura it seemed was well on her way, their unborn baby too. Olivia remained oblivious, playing with TJ, and watching SpongeBob, a show she was never allowed to watch at home. When the Doctor finally came into the waiting room, Jane felt dread hit her all over again.

"What's the news Doctor? How are Maura and the baby?"

"The baby is in NICU, he should be free to go in the next week or two. Maura is doing alright all things considered."

"What do you mean 'All things considered'?"

"She started hemorrhaging on the table, and we had to do a partial-hysterectomy."

"What exactly does that mean?"

"We had to remove her uterus. At first everything will remain the same, than she'll stop having her menstrual cycles all together. She won't be able to have children anymore, but she will still have the headaches, hot flashes, and go through menopause later in life. Just be prepared for all of this to occur."

"But she'll be okay?"

"After a month or two of recovery she should be completely safe."

"Thank you so much Doc, when can I see her?"

"I imagine within the next hour."

"Thank you!" Jane said as she started to walk away.

"Oh and Jane?"

"Yeah, Doc?"

"It's a boy." A smile lit up Jane's face as she considered this news, weighing it in her mind. She couldn't wait to tell Maura and boy would Frankie be proud up there in his spot in heaven. Walking back to her family, Jane couldn't help the slight spring in her step. Maura was gonna be okay, moody and hurting, but okay. The baby was a boy, and even though Frankie was gone, Jane could swear she could feel him.

"Jane? What's the news?"

"It's a boy Ma, Maura had a boy. And she's going to be alright, she had a partial hysterectomy and is going to be cranky for the next month or two, but she's going to be just fine!" Angela smiled a bit at the news, she wished desperately that Frankie could be here to hear this, and even though she knew from her knowledge for having Maura as a daughter that Frankie was technically there. Just in the morgue downstairs, it wasn't the same, and it brought fresh tears to her eyes.

"Ma, please don't cry, it will be alright, and look on the happier side okay? You got a new grandbaby." Jane said, hugging her mother gently. She was upset too, but she refused to let herself cry at a time like this, she would stay strong for the whole family if she had too.

"Jane?" A nurse asked.

"Yes?"

"Maura would like to see you, if you're not too busy."

"Of course I'm not."

"Give her our love Jane, okay? And be gentle with her." Angela spoke as Jane was walking away.

"Don't worry Ma, I will."

The walk to Maura's room was a short one, and Jane was happy to see Maura, somewhat groggy but sitting up nonetheless.

"Jane?"

"Hey, Maur'"

"Jane, what happened with Frankie was just my imagination right? A dream after fainting?"

"No Maur', it wasn't, Frankie's dead…"

"So, everything, the C-Section, the partial-hysterectomy, Frankie's death, I had a son, ALL of it happened?" Maura asked emphasizing on the all part of the question. She understood the C-section, and the partial-hysterectomy, she even understood having a son. But Frankie being gone? No, that was just too much, it couldn't be real.

"It all happened Maur', Frankie is gone." Jane watched as Maura took a deep breath, seeming to steady herself, and not allowing the tears to fall again. She had to be strong, for so many reasons.

"Jane, what am I gonna do?"

"I dunno Maur', I just don't know." Silence overtook the room graciously…

A couple months had passed since Frankie's passing, the funeral having come and gone, and Maura came home with her new son, and their daughter. She named her son Francesco Richard Rizzoli, after Frankie, and her adoptive Father. Jane was a frequent visitor at the house, offering to babysit whenever Maura needed it, a shoulder to cry on, and a playmate for Olivia. Olivia had taken the passing of her father relatively well, she was upset for about a week that he wasn't coming back but bounced back quickly saying that he watched over her from Heaven. She was sometimes seen looking at one of his pictures on the wall, and just sitting like she was waiting. On more than one occasion, Jane had caught her niece talking to her Dad, saying that he was right beside her and that they were playing. Jane let it go, and chalked it up to an amazing imagination and the little girls attempt at coping.

It was one late night after Olivia had been put to bed, little Frankie had long fallen asleep, and Jane and Maura's movie had ended that Jane said "I'm still in love with you." Maura had frozen in place, uncertain of how to proceed. She wasn't grieving as much as she had been before, but she felt it was still too soon for her to proclaim her love back. Instead she just said "I love you", something that was true but didn't feel too… Romantically inclined, hoping that Jane understood. "Maura, we need to talk."

"Jane… it's too soon."

"I'm not asking for us to date right now. Or for you to ever forget my brother, I could never ask that and I never will. But I want you to think about it. I'm in love with you, always have been always will be, and I know you feel the same. The kids deserve two parents, Maura, and I'm willing to be that person, I WANT to be that person. We don't have to date right now, or even in the next couple months, I'll wait as long as you want me too. But I will always be here, because Maura Dorathea Isles, I'm in love with you, and nothing will ever change that." Maura thought this over.

She leaned over and kissed Jane on the lips, quickly, but passionately and full of love. "You're right, on many things. But I'm not ready right now; I'll let you know when I am. Until then, please will you stay with me?"

"Forever and always." Jane replied, settling back into her spot a small smile playing on the corner of her lips. She would wait forever for Maura if she had too.

_**Alright guys, what do you think? Good story or no? Should I continue it, leave it how it is, start a new series, or what? Your comments are greatly valued and looked forward too, I would appreciate any feedback please and thank you. **_


End file.
